FAN FIC ROJO ATARDECER Una Historia Entre Tu y Edward
by LILY0893
Summary: Dejate llevar por el amor y el suspenso
1. Sipnosis

Sipnosis:  
Te has imaginado enamorarte de una persona que no es libre,  
que por cosas del destino tu vida cambiara y a partir de ese momento tendras dones impresionantes por el cual habra muchas personas que querran tenerte para dominarte o matarte.  
(esta es la continuacion de amanecer pero es tu historia.)

Esta es la historia de (tn)_ johnson una joven de 19 a os que su vida cambiara por eventos tragicos y q tendra elegir si el amor que siente por el hombre que ya tiene una vida realizada es correcta o tendra que olvidar ese amor para que el sea feliz.

Lo que ella no sabe es que El tambien la ama, pero esta confudido por todos los eventos que pasaran.

(los personajes no me pertece le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a Lisa J. Smith)

PERSONAJES PRINC:  
tn_johnson edward cullen clan cullen clan vulturi clan denali tribu y manadas quileutes

Personajs adic:  
Sr._ y Sra._ Johnson Stephan Salvatore Damon Salvatore.

CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE LA SIPNOSIS


	2. Capitulo 1 Regreso a Casa

Capitulo 1 Regreso a Casa"

dia 17 de agosto del 2013

Pv (Tn)

Por fin regresaba a casa, me alegraba porque ya

podria estar con mis padres. Ya habian pasado 8 a os

desde que me fui a Inglaterra, a un internado pero no me

fue bien por que me habia vuelto rebelde, me sali de ahi y me

puse a trabajar ya que no queria que mis padres se hicieran

cargo de mi y mas por mi comportamiento.

Al poco tiempo de que me habia salido del internado, ellos

se enteraron y se sintieron muy decepcionados, por lo que me hizo

reflexionar y decidi venir nuevamente aqui a Forks para volver

empezar la escuela, para que ellos me perdonaran y se sintieran muy

orgullosos de mi.

En el avion me puse a recordar tantas cosas y precisamente

recorde lo que paso un dia alla en londres.

Ibamos mis amigas y yo a tomar un cafe paso una se ora

que nos dijo que era gitana y que sabia leer la mano se

ofrecio a leerselas a mis amigas pero ellas no quisieron,

son muy excepticas pero ami me entro la curiosidad.

Se dispuso a decirme el futuro me tocaba las lineas que

tenia definidas en mi mano hasta que hizo una pausa y alzo

su mirada, me quede extra a pensando que es lo que habia

visto hasta que oi lo que me dijo:

"Si haces algun viaje a otro lado del mundo y te quedas ahi

para siempre, Tu vida cambiara a partir de algunos sucesos

tragicos solo tu decidiras por tu alma"

Todavia me siento curiosa, extra ada por saber que trato

de decir esa mujer no le tome en cuenta y me dispuse a

dormir un rato ya que todavia faltaba mucho para llegar.

HORAS DESPUES...

Desperte y vi por la ventanilla del avion que ya estabamos

llegando, mi corazon sintio una punsada que me dio una

sensacion de llorar.

En el momento que estaba sintiendo esto me llego ala

mente lo dicho de la gitana, sera que se este haciendo

realidad lo que me dijo.

-Ya (tn) olvida eso no va pasar - me dije a mi misma

Por fin llegue, aterrizo el avion me levante y agarre mi

peque a mochila.

Baje y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, camine hacia la

salida entonces fue donde vi a mis padres, corri a abrazarlos

ya que era tanto tiempo de no verlos ellos me recibieron con

una gran sonrisa y mis lagrimas empezaron a salir, senti que

mi mama empezo a hacer lo mismo y nos abrazamos mas

fuerte.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO

QUE LINDO CHICAS LLORE AL ESCRIBIR ESTO

COMENTEN SUS OPINIONES ME AYUDARIAN MUCHO


	3. Capitulo 2 Mal Presentimiento

Capitulo 2 "Mal presentimiento"

Pv (Tn)

Despues del gran abrazo que tubimos nos dispusimos a ir a casa, En el camino reiamos y cantabamos era muy lindo estar de nuevo juntos, voltie a ver y ya estabamos llegando,  
vi el letrero de Forks y nada habia cambiados bueno cierto por algunas cosas pero todo era como estaba cuando me fui a inglaterra.

Llegamos a mi casa era tan linda muy blanca y espaciosa se respiraba tranquilidad. Baje del auto, feliz por que ya estaba con mis padres pese a que ellos todavia estaban enojados conmigo pero se que eso va cambiar de ahora en adelante.

Abri la puerta de la casa, vi todas la fotos mias, las de mis padres el recuerdo me hacia sentir alegre, lindos recuerdos antes de que yo me fuera pero bueno ya basta de llorar,  
por que empieza una nueva etapa y se que con el apoyo de mis padres y con mi esfuerzo se que todo estara bien

Subi ami habitacion con mi equipaje, abri mi puerta y entre.

"Guau seguia igual" pense

Crei que mi mama aria algun cambio pero veo que no, deje la maleta a lado de mi cama y di un peque o recorrido a mi cuarto viendo fotos, dibujos y mis juguetes. Cada cosa que veia era como estar en ellos son maravillosos recuerdos.

Me sente en la cama respire hondo pero de nuevo volvi a sentir esa punsada recorrer mi corazon, era la misma que me paso cuando estaba en el avion solo que ahora senti recorrer una lagrima por mi mejilla.

Mi madre toco la puerta pidiendo permiso al cual le dije que pasara, al verme se acerco y me dijo:

Tm - que te pasa hija por que estas llorando - incandose enfrente de mi.

Tu - no es nada mama - me limpie la lagrima - a de ser por el viaje estoy un poco cansada - bostesando para no contarle lo sucedido y preocuparla.

Tm - segura que estas bien hija -

Tu -si mami, me dare un ba o para relajarme y descansare un poco- le conteste

Tm - esta bien hija, te dejo descanza te quiero - me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tu - tambien te quiero, descansa mama -

Ella cerro la puerta y resople pfff no queria mentirle a mama pero no me gusta que se preocupe solo quiero que ella siempre este feliz y no triste.

Me di la ducha, sali me puse mi short y una playera aunque el clima de aqui es frio yo aguantaba mas bien ya vivia con estos cambios jejeje.

Saque mi iphone, me puse los audifonos y me recoste en la cama puse una de mis canciones favoritas Love is forever de Muse y me puse a cantar hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO

DENLE LIKE Y COMENTEN SUS OPINIONES SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI


	4. Capitulo 3 Malas Noticias

Capitulo 3 "Malas Noticias"

CHICAS LEAN ESTE CAPITULO MIENTRAS ESCUCHAN ESTA CANCION

watch?v=m2zsu0fUW4A

ES TRISTE LO SABRAN TANTO QUE LLORE DEMASIADO

Pv (Tn)

Era de ma ana y los rayos del sol tocaban mi cara, abri mis ojos, alze mi cuerpo y me estire.

Fui al ba o me lave la cara para poder despabilarme, me cambie, me puse un pants y baje fui directo ala cocina

Y ya estaba ahi mis padres muy cari osos y enamorados tosi un poco para decir que ya estaba ahi.

Tu - ejemm -

Ellos voltearon y sonrieron me dieron los buenos dias al igual que yo. Les pregunte a los dos:

Tu - ya se van ir a trabajar - mi padre era un buen medico y mi madre una linda florista.

Tm - no hija tu padre pidio el dia y yo hoy descanzo -  
diciendome con una linda sonrisa

\- por cierto hija ma ana tu papa antes de irse al hospital te llevara a la escuela para que te inscriban -

Tu - claro mama y bien ahora que van a descanzar que aremos el dia de hoy - me sente y tome una rebanada de pan

Tp - tu mama y yo iremos a seattle por un lindo regalo para una linda se orita - acariciando mi pelo

Tu - entonces que are yo - resople con un poco de tristeza

Tm - te quedaras en casa pero eso si en la tarde iremos de compras para cuando vallas a el instituto - eso me alegro adoraba ir de compras y mas si era con mama.

Desayunamos, despues lave los platos mientras mama se acababa de vestir y papa checaba si el coche estaba bien para cuando ellos se fueran

MEDIA HORA DESPUES...

Mas adelante mama ya estaba lista y papa se lavaba las manos ya que se habia manchado de aceite por el coche.

Tp - hija nos vamos cuidate mucho - tomando a mama de la mano.

Tu - si papa con cuidado - antes de que dieran vuelta hacia la salida les dije algo mas

\- papas -

Tm - si -

Tu - quiero pedirles perdon por lo que paso en inglaterra me sentia madura para hacer lo que quisiera pero no fue asi y ahora ustedes estan enojados y defraudados perdonenme -

Mama me dio un gran abrazo papa se nos unio

Tm - eso ya forma parte del pasado ahora estas aqui y todo va cambiar, aceptamos que no nos gusto que te salieras de la escuela pero se que ya has aprendido la leccion de que la vida no es facil -

Tp - no hay nada ya que perdonar hija ya esta todo olvidado,  
bueno amor ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde -

salimos y mis papas ya estaban dentro del coche, mama saco su cabeza desde la ventanilla y con su mano me decia adios antes yo les dije

Tu - muchas gracias a los dos por todo los quiero, cuidence y que sea lindo el viaje - levante la mano y le dije adios

Tm - gracias hija te queremos mucho - mandandome un beso.

Arranco el coche y vi como se iba desapareciendo en la carretera de pronto...

oh no de nuevo esa oprecion en mi pecho ese mal presentimiento me adentre ala casa y ese dolor seguia con mas fuerza fui hacia la cocina tome un vaso de agua y me tranquilice diciendome a mi misma

" (Tn) tranquila todo esta bien "

Ya mas tranquila subi a mi cuarto desempaque mis cosas las puse en mi ropero, hacie un poco mi cuarto y despues lo que restaba de la casa para cuando ellos lleguen vean limpio.

Termine y eran las 4 pm recibi mensaje de mama

MSJ DE TEXTO:

"Cari o ya vamos rumbo hacia a la casa llegamos como las 5 espero que cuando llegue estes lista para irnos ala tienda bueno te dejo hija vamos a pasar a comer tu papa y yo cuidate"

Te quiere tu papa y mama

Cuando acabe de leer el mensaje, me fui a dar un ba o, sali y eran 4:30 pm.

Me vesti con unos sleggins negros, una blusa blanca, unos lindos botines negros y una chaqueta de cuero.

Me deje el cabello suelto ya que es un poco ondulado, me di mis ultimos retoques y listo.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 5 escuche un poco de musica en mi cama y por extra a razon me quede dormida.

Desperte, vi que estaba un poco nublado la tarde, vi mi reloj y eran las 5:30 baje y vi que todavian no llegaban.  
Que extra o pense, alo mejor hay trafico.

Fui ala cocina, me prepare un sandwich, me servi jugo y comi.

Me diriji ala sala prendi la television e iba empezar una pelicula romantica entonces me dispuse a verla, termino vi de nuevo el reloj ya eran las 7:40pm entonces ahora si me preocupe hasta que...

Oi la puerta fui hacia alla la abri y mire aun oficial de pelo y bigote negro

Tu - buenas noches oficial, pase diga que se le ofrece - dije amablemente

XX - buenas noches soy el oficial Charlie Swan es usted la srita (tn) hija de tp y tm Johnson? - entrando y ofreciendome la mano al cual yo correspondi

Tu - si y bueno digame que ah pasado - senti una extra a sensacion

C. Swan_ - se orita lamento decirle que sus padres han fallecido.  
El puente de seattle que conecta aqui con forks se desplomo, ellos cayeron junto con el coche haciendo que ellos se ahogaran -

Ese dolor del corazon regreso y yo toque con mis manos el pecho dolia demasiado el oficial me dijo algo mas.

C Swan - Los rescatistas sacaron a sus padres,  
su madre estaba con vida le dijo a uno de esos rescatistas que le entregaran algo a usted y despues fallecio -  
entregandome un dije en la mano

Tu - no puede ser eso, no es verdad digame que no es verdad -  
agarrando al oficial y deslisandome en el piso con lagrimas en los ojos.

El me sostubo y me dio un abrazo mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente, lo que me dijo esa gitana se estaba volviendo realidad no podia creerlo mis padres ya no estaban me habian dejado sola, por que me los quitaron, me levante limpiandome la cara sali de la casa y me dirigi ala morgue junto con el oficial.

Fui sola a recibir a mis padres por que mis abuelos ya estaban muertos y mis tios por parte de papa nunca se llevaron bien asi que practicamente no tenia familia los cremaron, lleve sus cenizas a la playa la push y ahi les di el ultimo adios.

Esto es muy dificil me quede sola de un dia para otro, la casa la vendi no queria estar en un lugar en el que ellos ya no estaran,  
arregle los tramites y me fui a un hotel de forks con las pocas cosas que tenia me encontraba ahi sentada en la cama de la habitacion y vi el dije que mis padres me dejaron era en forma de corazon y decia:

"PARA NUESTRA PEQUE A SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS EN TU CORAZON TE AMAMOS"

Este era el regalo que me iban a dar, mis lagrimas salieron de nuevo por que se fueron me decia una y otra vez, me recoste llore sin parar agarrando la almohada hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

Oh lo se este capitulo saco muchas lagrimas perdon chicas las hize llorar pero espero que les haya gustado este capitulo


	5. Capitulo 4 Un Accidente Inesperado

Capitulo 4 "un accidente inesperado"

Pv (Tn)

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que paso el accidente de mis padres todas las noches lloraba su recuerdo, este dolor me mataba veia las noticias hablaban del accidente de la pareja que habia muerto, pero eso si no dijieron nada mas pedi a la policia que no dijieran de mi existencia ,por que no queria ver la gente teniendome lastima o se alandome,  
llegue ala habitacion del hotel despues de haber ido al banco a proteger mis papeles y el dinero de la casa, mi celular lo tire todo lo que me quedaba lo habia quemado en la push ya habia tomado una decision cambiar volver a empezar pero como.

sali de la habitacion, pague a la se ora lo de la semana camine hacia un landero iba hacia el bosque vi ami lado derecha una casa blanca azulada habia una patrulla supongo que era la casa del jefe swan, fui hacia la playa ya habia caminado demasiado a lo lejos vi un grupo de chicos que se aventaba desde un acantilado y pense que no vendria mal saber que se sentia la adrenalina que emana de tu cuerpo al momento de aventarse,  
segui el camino directo donde vi a esos chicos me acerque mas y llegue a un punto donde no se podia caminar mas, busque con la mirada pero ya no estaban esos chicos, oia el oleaje fuerte, el viento soplaba mi cara empeze a llorar mientras me acercaba hasta la punta.

Estaba decidida a aventarme, tome el dije que tenia en mi cuello, cerre los ojos y me arroje al mar al momento de caer senti un golpe tocar mi cabeza y empeze a ver todo negro, que sucedia por que no veo todo esta obscuro era raro, pero sentia tranquilidad creo que eh muerto...

Seguia en mi mente, sentia lo aliviada que estaba pense al fin estaria con ellos con mis padres, por extra a razon senti unos brazos recorrer mi cuerpo dije al fin es papa quien me abraza, pero no fue asi, oi unas voces que al principio no distinguia no se entendia lo que decian.

Todo es extra o no se si mori o que esta pasando no entendia pero volvi a escuchar la voces de nuevo pero ahora las escuchaba claramente

xx_ - sigue viva pero esta muy debil esta por morir -

xx_ - tenemos que salvarla ella es buena lo se por favor su corazon todavia late ayudenle - dijo una mujer con voz muy definida pero dulce

xx_ - pero quien hace el cambio - escuche una voz de mujer definida pero un poco gruesa

Cambio de que hablaban solo se que estoy viva no podia abrir los ojos o la boca para decirles algo en ese senti unas manos frias fuertes creo que esta acariciandome el cabello y escuche

xx_ - yo lo are, no se por que extra a razon se que yo tengo que darle el cambio - dijo un hombre con una voz angelical

senti el aire frio recorrer mi ser al igual que unos labios susurraron en mi

xx_ - aliviare tu dolor estaras bien solo se fuerte por favor -

que me estaba diciendo por que fuerte en ese entonces senti un calor que ardia sobre mi era tan enorme esa sensacion ya no escuche los latidos de mi corazon senti que me quemaba y queria gritar.

Despues de un tiempo no senti mas el dolor

xx_ - no te preocupes ella es fuerte solo falta 1 dia para que ella despierte -  
volvi a oir a la chica de la voz dulce

xx_ - lo se, ya llego ella - dijo ese hombre de tan linda voz

xx_ - si ya llego, te espera abajo, baja yo me quedo con ella tengo que preparala para ma ana.

ya no escuche nada solo silencio por que seguia hablando por dentro por que no puedo abrir los ojos o siquiera mi boca por que hay personas a mi alrededor por que me quisieron ayudar tenia demasiada preguntas no se por que pero me sentia en paz y quede dormida en cierto modo hasta que

Abri los ojos...

Que emocion que pasara chicas dale like si te gusto se que es un poco corto pero el sig sera un poco largo ya entrara alguien a esta historia


	6. Capitulo 5 Una Mirada Que Cambio Todo

Capitulo 5 "Una mirada que cambio todo"

dia 26 de Agosto del 2013

Pv Edward

Ya habia pasado 7 a os desde que los vulturis querian matar a mi hija,  
regresamos de nuevo a forks, en estos habiamos vivido en alaska, por que ya iban a empezar las sospechas de carlisle todavia se notaba joven, por eso nos fuimos todo este tiempo. Charlie al principio se puso triste pero se comunicaba seguido con bella y con renesmee tambien venia mucho ese jacob pues no se queria separar de mi princesa.

si ya son 7 a os desde que tube la dicha de casarme con una mujer maravillosa, fuerte e inteligente, Bella, recuerdo cuando la vi acercandose hacia altar con charlie se veia tan hermosa, me senti el hombre mas afortunado,  
ya pronto en septiembre seria el cumplea os de mi peque a nessie ya llega a su mayoria de edad se vera como una joven de 17 a os, no quiero perderla es mi peque a me pongo un poco celoso cuando esta con jacob pero tengo que aceptar que estan enamorados

-pero si algun dia ese perro mojado le llega hacer algo a mi hija se las vera conmigo.- pensandolo

Hace unos dias Alice nos preparo a Bella y ami una velada en nuestra acogedora casa por nuestro aniversario, una noche perfecta en el que solo estubieramos ella y yo solos, recordando todo lo que pasamos.  
Bella me dio una sorpresa la peque a duende alice la convencio de pintarse el cabello de un tono mas rojiso, no se pero por una extra a razon acepto pero no importa para mi sigue siendo mi peque a bella pero ya no fragil, seguimos tan enamorados y se que estara por siempre a mi lado en nuestra vida de inmortalidad

Estaba recordando esto en la sala de mi padre hasta que oi

xx_ - jasper vamos a cazar -

vi bajar ala duende de las escaleras pero antes de tocar el ultimo escalon se quedo pasmada jasper se le acerco para preguntarle que pasaba

mil de pensamientos de terror de alice empezo a entra en mi cabeza Alice habia tenido una vision.

\- pobre tenemos que ir a salvarla - - por que estaba ahi acantilado - hablaba para si misma

todos nos acercamos menos bella, nessie y jacob que habian ido a cazar

Carlisle_ - Que pasa alice - preguntando al mirar a Alice

Alice_ - Tuve una vision de una joven que se aventaba de un acantilado -  
-Ella no puede morir - diciendolo para todos

Jasper_ - Vamos a lo mejor la podemos ayudar a que no se aviente de ese lugar

Esmee_ - Vayan y traiganla hacia aca - preocupada

Carlisle vino hacia ami y dijo

Carlisle_ - Edward tu espera aqui para que le puedas decir a bella lo sucedido,  
aunque sabemos que ella a controlado muy bien su sed por la sangre humana,  
no sabemos como encontraremos a esa chica, no queremos que bella este cerca de la casa no sabemos si esta herida y si asi es podria oler su sangre y haber un accidente tambien nessie no deberia estar por el momento es por bien de todos

Edward_ - si claro carlisle yo les digo -

Todos se fueron en los carros menos Esmee, Rosalie y yo

yo por que tenia que avisarle a bella sobre la vision de alice

Esmee y Rosalie prepararian una habitacion para esa pobre joven que alice habia visto ya que carlisle les pidio el favor

Espere a bella y por fin llego

Bella_ - Edward ya regrese - dandome un peque o beo en los labios

Edward_ - que bueno que has regresado tengo algo que decirte - mirandola a sus lindos ojos color ambar

Bella_ - pues dime creo que tiene que ver con el hecho que no se oye nadien en la casa verdad - diciendome curiosa

Edward_ - si alice a tenido una vision de una joven que se avienta de un acantilado Alice ah pedido que impidamos eso y que la ayudemos asi que Carlisle ah decidido traerla para ver si pueden ayudarla ademas quiere que tu y nessie no esten en la casa no queremos que por extra a razon tu o renesmee tengan algun tipo de ataque y pase algo malo -

Bella_ - Claro edward no te preocupes yo le avisare a Renesmee -

Pv Alice

Ibamos directo ala push donde vi a aquella chica aventarse, no tenia que dejar que se aventara o que algo le pasara,  
sabemos que no podemos estar aqui por el tratado pero tenemos que ayudarla suena extra o pero bella no es esa chica que tendria que vivir eternamente feliz con edward, me reserve lo demas de la vision por que vi que esta muchacha iba ser unos de nosotros al cual va ser muy importante para nosotros pero mas para edward.

estaba viendo el lugar de toda la push cuando de pronto voltie y la vi arrojarse del acantilado se ale y le dije a jasper

Alice_ - Ahi rapido ya se arrojo -

salimos de los autos y corrimos hacia la orilla de la playa,  
emett se metio al mar para encontrarla, todos esperabamos a que saliera hasta que lo vi saliendo con la chica en brazos,  
la vi y tenia una grave herida en la cabeza, carlisle la reviso un poco y dijo que a lo mejor se habria golpeado con alguna de las rocas cercas del acantilado y podria ser muy grave tanto para causarle la muerte

Carlisle_ - Emett subela al coche ay que llevarla a la casa-

nos subimos a los coches y manejamos de regreso a casa

Pv Edward

bella le explico a nessie lo sucedido asi que prefirieron quedarse en nuestra casa ahi jacob las cuidara

Oi los coches acercandose hasta que llegaron,  
pronto vi a Emmett entrando con una joven en brazos estaba mal herida y con demasiada sangre por suerte bella y nessie se fueron ala casa pense, subi ala habitacion y carlisle estaba curando la herida y cociendole la parte en donde provenia tanta sangre

esperamos todos hasta que saliera carlisle y asi fue que entramos todos me acerque mire a la chica y de pronto...

era muy hermosa tenia un lindo cabello negro ondulado labios carnosos color carmesi que invitan a besar un lindo olor vainilla mas penetrante que de cuando bella era humana era algo que no pude dejar de observar.

espera que esta pasandome

" Edward esto no esta bien amas a bella y estas casado" diciendome mi interior

Que emocion que pasara chicas comenten para seguir con la historia denle like si les gusto

Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi


	7. Capitulo 6 Que Esta Pasando

Capitulo 6 "Que me esta pasando"

Pv Edward

No podia entender por que esa chica me atraia, sus labios, su cara, no lo se

Carlisle - sigue viva pero esta muy mal pero no creo que se salve va a morir -

Alice - tenemos que salvarla ella es buena lo se por favor su corazon todavia

late ayudenle - suplicando

Esmee - pero quien hace el cambio - mirando a todos

en ese momento senti algo que me impulsaba a que yo le ayudara asi que

hable

Edward - yo lo are, no se por que extraña razon se que yo tengo que

darle el cambio -

Pv Alice

me senti aliviada sabia que Edward iba a hacer el cambio vi en el que hubo

una conexion entre el y ella desde que entramos a la habitacion.

Pv Edward

Era el momento y me acerque a ella senti el deseo de hablarle se

que ella podria escucharme, eso creo, asi que le susurre al oido

Edward - aliviare tu dolor estaras bien solo se fuerte por favor -

la mordi y fui inyectando mi veneno, su lindo sabor era exquisito,

pare, mis deseo de sed me impulsaba a seguir pero conciencia me

detuvo si no de lo contrario estaria ya muerta

Carlisle se acerco sintio el pulso y vio que estaba siendo mejoria

la herida en su cabeza estaba cerrando.

pasaron 2 dias y ella no despertaba, aunque ya estaba dando

frutos la tranformacion, ya no tenia el mismo tono de piel ya era blanca

y suave, su cuerpo cambiaba ya que sus hombros

se veian antes muy flacos y ahora vuelve hacer como deberian ser

su cabello negro se estaba estabiizandose ya era muy suave y brilloso,

sus labios eran mas gruesos con un toque de dulzura.

Ahgggg

Que me esta pasando.

ya no se lo que estoy diciendo, no se por que siento mucha conexion a

ella desde que entre por primera vez a la habitacion no eh dejado

de mirarla

estaba yo en mis pensamientos hasta que alice entro

Alice - no te preocupes ella es fuerte mañana es el dia para que ella despierte -

volvi a mirarla con dulzura y dije

Edward - lo se ya llegaron ellas - refiriendome a bella y a renesmee ya que le

pedi que viniera a conocer a nuestra nueva integrante

Alice - si ya llegaron te esperan abajo, baja yo me quedo con ella tengo que

preparala para mañana. -

no queria separarme, pero tengo que hacerlo tengo de alguna manera

desacer estos sentimientos que me atraen a ella

me pare, sali de lahabitacion y baje a la sala

Pv Alice

Ya casi llegaba el momento de que ella despertara le puse un vestido rojo

le peine su cabello negro que era muy hermoso le pinte los labios de un color

rojo, ya lo demas se veia muy bonita, creo que sera una linda hermana

y no se algo mas para edward

me quede leyendo un libro mientras cuidaba a mi hermanita por que

ya la consideraba asi, solo esperaba en el momento en que depertara y

conociera a todos y ver nuevamente esa mirada de edward ante ella

esto va estar muy bueno. aplaudi

acepto que no esta bien por que bella no se lo merece pero me equivoque

en decirle a eddie que bella era la indicada no es verdad

al dia siguiente

todos esperan el momento de que ella abriera sus ojos, yo me encontraba

en la habitacion viendo hacia fuera mientras los demas se encontraban

abajo, entonces senti una sensacion y voltie a ver donde estaba ella y vi

abrir sus ojos

se levanto y se sento

miraba a todos lados se paro se veia tan hermosa pero estaba confundida

xxx - Que me ah sucedido - tocandose la cabeza

Alice - tranquila se que estas confundida ahorita sabras que te ah pasado -

\- Carlisle ven - grite

todos entraron a la habitacion y al ultimo edward

y paso algo que ya lo venia venir

Que emocion que pasara chicas


	8. Capitulo 7 Quien Soy

Capitulo 7 "Quien soy"

Pv Tu

Abri los ojos. me quede fijamente hacia arriba.

No se que estaba pasando, veia todo extraño, era todo diferente, podia oir

el sonido de una gota caer en una hoja de un arbol, veia el polvo que

se reflejaban con los rayos del sol era como miles de colores en un asombroso

mural.

Me levante, me sentia un poco aturdida, me mire vi mis manos,

el color era marfil ya era diferente, tambien senti mi temperatura que era fria

estaba confundida, mire a una mujer de mediana estatura cabello negro

y corto se miraba entusiasmada me toque la cabeza, tratando de explicarme

lo que me habia pasado.

tu - Que me ah sucedido - tocandome la cabeza

xxx - tranquila se que estas confundida ahorita sabras que te ah pasado - me

dijo aquella mujer voltio su mirada a la puerta - Carlisle ven - gritando

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entraron muchas personas a la habitacion,

al ultimo vi entrar a un hombre tan... no se angelical su cara era perfecta,

sus ojos dorados, cabello cobrizo, labios rosa palido todo de el era perfecto

sin ninguna imperfeccion.

Mr centre de nuevo a sus ojos hermosos, no podia dejarlo de admirar, me sentia

pasmada como si tubiera que estar eternamente viendolo hasta que la mujer

pequeña hablo...

xxx - ya estan todos aqui - diciendole a ellos me miro y dijo

\- se que estas muy confundida y querras saber que te paso verdad -

solo movi mi cabeza confirmandole

\- yo me llamo alice el es jasper - diciendole a un joven rubio

\- ellos son carlisle y esmee - señalando a un par de jovenes adultos

\- ellos Emett y rosalie - viendo a un grande joven fortachon y a una

mujer bellisima de cabello rubio.

\- ellos son bella, renesmee y jacob - una mujer tambien hermosa

de cabello castaño, una joven de cabello chino y cobrizo un muchacho

de tez morena muy alto.

\- y el es Edward - mirando a ese hombre que vi entrar al ultimo era tan angelical

\- somos la familia cullen -

\- Cual es tu nombre -

tu - mi nombre es _ Jonhson -

Carlisle - creo que seria preferible que no todos estubieramos aqui - diciendoles

a ellos

todos se retiraron solo se quedo alice, carlisle y edward

Carlisle - mirate al espejo - señalandomelo

me acerque y me mire estaba cambiada tenia tez blanca como lo habia dedujido

primero era como la nieve, mi cabello mas negro y hermoso pero vi algo diferente

mis ojos eran de un color rojo como sangre

tu - porque estoy asi no entiendo -

Alice - (tn) hace 2 dias sufriste de un accidente no te acuerdas de algo -

tu - mmmm me acuerdo que fui a la playa la push, vi a un par de chicos aventandose

de un acantilado, fui a hasta ya y me avente crei que seria un poco divertido

ya que hace unos dias atras mis padres fallecieron en un tragico accidente y pues me

sentia triste - al recordar eso me senti mal queria llorar pero no salio ninguna lagrima

\- pero diganme como es que sufri un accidente - estaba extrañada

Carlisle - ohhh cuanto lo lamento lo que te sucedio y el accidente lo sufriste

ahi mismo en el acantilado creemos que te golpeastes con unas rocas

en la cabeza, estabas en un mal estado y te tragimos hasta aqui ah

nuestra casa yo soy doctor te cure la herida pero estaba muy mal que

podrias haber muerto y la unica solucion era transformarte, Edward fue

quien se ofrecio a ayudarte -

tu - transformarme? como no entiendo - estaba mas confundida que nunca

entonces se acerco el se sento a mi lado y me miro diciendome

Edward - (tn) somos vampiros - hablandome con una voz era el de la voz

tan hermosa ahi cai en cuenta que el me mordio por eso senti ese calor

que ardia con intensidad

Tn - soy una mujer vampiro entonces comemos? tomamos sangre! - al decir eso mi

garganta empezo arder quemaba empeze a tocarme la garganta

Carlisle - si pero ahorita eres una neofita por que todavia tienes carne y

sangre humana, nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre animal para no lastimar

a la gente y no matar si quieres Edward te puede enseñar ya que el fue

quien te tranformo - solo asenti con la cabeza

Alice - bueno dejemos a (tn) y edward solos no te preocupes por bella yo le

explicare - hablandole a el

Edward - esta bien - haciendo una sonrisa medio torcida se veia tan guapo

pv Edward

se retiraron y ella dijo

tn - bella es algo tuyo creo que me eh perdido de algo mas no es asi -

edward - ehhh si creo que alice no te ah contado todo bella es mi esposa -

al momento de decirle se noto en su mirada como apagada siento que

la eh lastimado eso me hizo sentir mal queria darle un abrazo para que

se sintiera mejor.

ohhh que triste y emocionante ala vez no creen que pasara chicas


	9. Capitulo 8 Extraños Dones

Capitulo 8 "extra os dones"

pv Tu

Me sentia mal, al saber que edward era casado, me percate que queria hacer algo pero ya no lo hizo desvio su mirada y luego hablo.

Edward - somos hijos adoptivos de carlisle y esmee,  
alice y jasper son pareja e igual que emmett y rosalie.  
la chica de los peque os rulos renesmee es mi hija y jacob es algo como mi yerno - un poco dudoso cuando dijo lo ultimo

tu - oh ya veo, bueno no te preocupes en decirme mas creo que ya se lo importante - me puse desanimada.

Edward - si pero tienes que saber que tenemos dones y que jacob es un licantropo, un lobo -

tu - ya veo por que jacob olia a mucho perro - rei - pero me dices que tienen dones todos tienen un don especifico -

Edward - no todos solo emmett, bella, renesmee, jasper , alice y yo -

Alice: tiene el don de ver el futuro, aunque sus visiones var an dependiendo de las decisiones de las personas. Su poder solo funciona con vampiros y humanos

Jasper: tiene el don de controlar las emociones de los dem s

Emmett: posee una fuerza sobrenatural.

Bella: tiene el don de crear un escudo que bloquea los dones mentales.  
Puede protege de una persona a la vez.

Renesmee: puede transmitir sus pensamientos mediante el contacto f sico.

y yo puedo leer los pensamientos pero hay algo extra o

tu - extra o como que -

Edward - ahorita te digo por el momento tenemos que ir a que caces, y te alimentes -

Chicas a partir de aqui lean junto con esta cancion aqui les dejo el link

watch?v=-Y3VaS4jDl0

pero por favor empiezen a leer lento para que les de un poco mas de realismo como si estubieran viendo una peli de verdad que van a sentir como si fuera real bueno sigan chicas leyendo

el camino hacia el gran ventanal, abrio la puerta y se avento abajo,  
cayo, me miro y con su mano me invito, me quite los zapatos y me arroje al momento que iba cayendo volvi a sentir esa adrenalina cai de pie y empezamos a correr y esto era emocionante cada punto fijo que yo miraba se podia ver como si fueratodo en camara lenta, era maravilloso seguimos y seguimos hasta que me detuvo edward.  
me agarro la cintura y senti un escalofrio despues me pidio que cerrara los ojos y escuchara.

hize lo que el me dijo, se oia tan hermoso escuchar a los pajaros cantar, el resoplar del viento sobre mi cara hasta que me llego un aroma muy exquisito y me pude dar cuenta que era un ciervo, inmediatamente abri los ojos me solte de edward y segui el aroma hasta que pude verlo, caminaba sigilosamente mientras el ciervo andaba lento buscando hierva para comer hasta que se quedo quieto y tomo un poco, su parte trasera quedo delante mio y su aroma era tan penetrante que te invitaba a probar

aproveche el momento corri y lo atrape el empezo a forsejear junto con su rebrama (chillar) pero era imposible, agarre su cabeza la movi dejando ver su cuello y entonces mordi...

sentia el calor de la sangre, esto era exquisito; mi ardor de la garganta sesava hasta que me senti llena, desencaje los dientes acostando al ciervo, me quede sentada en la hierva y me quede mirando ami presa.

Me encantaria no poder matar a los pobres animales pero esto es la unica forma por que no me gusta la idea de matar a humanos

Edward se acerco y con cara de asombro me dijo

Edward - (tn) me eh quedado boquiabierto yo te iba a ense ar como era cazar pero te me adelantastes -

Tu - fue un impulso edward, pero sabes no se, no me hubiera gustado lastimarlo pero sabemos los dos que es la unica forma -

Edward - si, es verdad -

no se que me dio tentacion acariciar el ciervo, tocar donde encaje mis dientes pense me hubiera gustado no lastimarte y me disculpe ante el ciervo en mis pensamientos

en eso vi como el animal abria sus ojos

Tu - Edward estas viendo lo mismo que yo - el ciervo se paro y se fue andando como si no hubiera pasado nada

Edward - si, no estoy seguro pero tienes un don -

\- EL DON DE LA VIDA -

ohhh chicas es sorprendente tiene un don ahhhh que pasara perdonen se que es muy corto


	10. Capitulo 9 Poderosa

Capitulo 9 "Poderosa"

pv tu

Tu - un don como tu y los demas -

Edward - si pero esto a mi pensar es bastante poderoso no  
estoy seguro es como lo que te dije hace rato, todo esto es extraño-

Tu - extraño por que edward -

Edward - es extraño por que no puedo leer tu mente desde que despertastes

no eh oido nada eres como bella con su escudo -

Edward tenia razon si que era extraño

Pensamiento tuyo

"Entonces es posible que tenga 2 dones"

Edward - espera te acabo de escuchar -

tu - queee ya no entiendo edward -

Pensamiento de Edward

"esto es extraordinario ella tiene dos dones"

Tu - ahhh, edward yo tambien pude escucharte -

Edward - tambien puedes escuchar los pensamientos -

pv Edward

era facinante (tn) ella tenia unos dones muy poderosos

carlisle tiene que saberlo pero tambien hay que ver si

solo tiene 2, 3 o hasta mas

Edward - no lo puedo creer eres lectora de mentes como yo, y como tambien

tienes un escudo como bella puedes bloquear o no tus pensamientos, bueno

de eso no estoy seguro -

Edward - (TN) carlisle tiene que saber de esto -

Tu - si claro tenemos que decirles, entonces puedo permitir o bloquear lo que

piensas por que ya no escucho nada ahorita mismo -

\- guau no puedo creerlo es mucho para mi -

Edward - si lo se, vamos de regreso a la casa esto tienen que saber los demas -

pv Tu

fumos directo a casa para contarles lo sucedido, llegamos y vi que esme

se encontraba esperandonos.

llegue hasta ella y edward entro para reunir a los demas

Esmee - hija como te fue con edward en tu primer dia de caza - me abrazo con

tanta ternura que me senti como cuando estaba con mis padres

Tu - muy bien esme, muchas gracias por ser tan buena conmigo se parece tanto

ami madre -

Esmee - no me agradescas mi pequeña ahora eres parte de la familia, mi hija espero

algun dia escuchar que me digas mama pero eso tu lo decides -

tu - si lo se, gracias mama - se lo dije por que nacio de mi y ademas se que mis padres

estarian agradecidos con ellos ahora se que ya no estare sola.

Esme se emociono al escuchar que le habia dicho mama

nos abrazamos con amor, si tubiera lo que un humano tiene ya

estaria llorando, pero ya basta de nostalgia nos dirigimos ella y yo a la sala donde estaban

todos ya reunidos.

Edward estaba junto con bella y me senti un poco celosa

oh no se si es mi imaginacion o edward ya se percato de como me siento oh ya no se si

lo pense o no ya mejor lo olvido, edward platicaba con

carlisle y me señalo con su mano

Edward - mira carlisle ahi viene - señaladome

\- (tn) tenemos que contarles lo que ah sucedido -

Tu - si edward -

me acerque y me sente a lado de carlisle, ahora mi papa, puse mis manos en su

hombro y el muy amable la tomo con una de sus manos me sentia feliz por que

gane una familia

Tu - papa - pause y el voltio a verme sorprendido

\- si te puedo llamar asi verdad o te molesta - paso su mirada con esme y ella esboso

una sonrisa despues voltio su cara a mi, me sonrio y contesto

Carlisle - claro que no me molesta, me alegra oirlo, me eh ganado otra hija mas -

me senti aliviada con lo que dijo

Carlisle - bueno prosigue que es lo que nos vas a contar -

Tu - oh si, edward me llevo a cazar un animal, me enseño poner atencion a

todo lo que estaba ami alrededor, estar alerta y saber cada movimiento que tiene

cada animal -

Edward - si pero ya no hubo necesidad de enseñarle ya que encontro un ciervo de

cola blanca, lo ataco y lo tomo perfectamente como si conociera la tecnica -

tu - solo fue un impulso, pero bueno el caso es que cuando termine de probar toda su

sangre le dije a edward que me daba pena el pobre animal, entonces me quede

sentada en la hierba junto con el ciervo, me dieron ganas de acariciar en donde lo

habia mordido y en pensamiento pues me diculpe por haberlo lastimado.

Entonces agache mi cabeza, segui acariciendolo entonces me pude percatar que ya no

se encontraban los pequeños puntos de mis dientes y el ciervo abrio sus ojos, se levanto

y se fue huyendo como si no le hubiera pasado nada -

\- edward me dijo que es posible que tenga un don -

Edward - el don de la vida - todos quedaron asombrados por lo que habia yo dicho

Carlisle - valla nunca oi hablar que un vampiro o un neofito tubiera ese don -

Tu - nadien - le pregunte y el movio la cabeza diciendome que no

Edward - hay otra cosa cuando ella desperto e ibamos a cazar no pude escuchar

ningun pensamiento de ella es posible que tenga un escudo como

bella, pero eso no es todo tambien puede escuchar mis pensamientos creo que (tn)

tiene 3 dones el de leeer mentes y con el escudo puede bloquear o no

y el don de dar vida tenemos que ver si solo son esos tres o son mas -

pv Alice

lo sabia sabia que ella iba ser mas poderosa que yo o cualquiera de nosotros o

todos los vampiros que podrian existir

me miro (tn) como escuchando y diciendome lo sabias en el pensamiento,

asenti y le dije que me perdonara por no decirle nada pero ella tenia que

descubrir los dones, ella me sonrio diciendome no pasa nada creo que no

escucho nada edward por que miraba y trataba de escuchar nuestra

conversacion pero (tn) lo bloqueo

pv tu

alice lo sabia pero no me enoje con ella siento que sabe por que no lo hizo cuando

desperte, rosalie se paro y dijo

Rosalie - Carlisle no quiero que lo tomen a mal pero (tn) podria estar en peligro

ya que los vulturis mas Aro querria tenerla en su guardia-

Emmett - si rosalie pero alice nos diria si aro sabe de esto -

Alice - claro recuerden que yo veo las desiciones de el y cualquier cambio se los

dare a saber -

Esmee - ellos no tienen que saber nada de que ella tiene esos poderes solo de

su existencia ella ya es parte de la familia y tenemos que protegerla - mirandome

con amor

Carlisle - y eso aremos todos, no te preocupes todo estara bien, tenemos que sacar

los papeles para poder registrarla con el apellido y sea oficialmente nuestra hija -

Rosalie - si no te preocupes Esme todos la queremos y la vamos a cuidar - se acerco y me

dio un abrazo

Tu - muchas gracias a todos se que con ustedes estoy protegida pero quiero saber -

-quienes son los VULTURIS-

ohhh chicas es sorprendente tiene mas de un don ahhhh que pasara


	11. Capitulo 10 Los Vulturi

cap 10 "Los Vulturi"

pv Tu

Carlisle se acerco, se sento ami lado y me dijo

Carlisle - Los Vulturi son una antigua y poderosa familia de vampiros que tienen cerca de tres mil años

considerados como la "familia real" en el mundo vampírico.

Viven en un castillo medieval debajo de Volterra en Italia.

Los principales lideres son tres: Aro, Caius y Marcus -

Jasper - son una casta gobernante y quienes hacen valer las reglas que en realidad

es solo una pasar desapercibidos ante los humanos. -

Carlisle - Cuando alguien pone al descubierto su identidad vampírica los Vulturis

actúan y lo destruyen para evitar comprometer al resto o a ellos mismos. -

Tu - entonces son como si fueran los reyes de los vampiros -

Edward - mas o menos-

Tu - y ellos no salen de ahi del castillo -

Edward - Sólo salen de la ciudad para atender los llamados del deber de esta forma

se mantienen al tanto de lo que sucede quienen los alimentan son los integrantes

de la guardia que regularmente son nueve miembros, algunos de ellos transitorios

y traen el sustento desde lugares lejanos para no comprometer a los demás.

Tu - guardia? y tambien son vampiros -

Carlisle - si los integrantes de la guardia poseen talentos extremos y son elegidos

por los Vulturis -

Alice - la mayoria son elegidos por Aro -

Tu - entonces si ellos saben de mi existencia y de mis dones querra que este con

ellos -

Carlisle - exactamente -

esa idea me parecio tan mal ahora que ya tengo una nueva familia podria perderla

por ese tal aro - pense

Esmee - pero eso no pasara (tn) se quedara con nosotros -

Emmett - y asi sera la protegeremos asi como a bella y renesmee -

Tu - entonces esto ya viene de mas tiempo -

Edward - si aro quiere que alice, bella y yo estemos en su guardia pero sabe que

eso no pasara por que aqui ya somos una familia y eso es lo que le molesta -

Rosalie - si pero ellos tienen que saber que existe -

-carlisle podria hablar con ellos solo decirle que tiene el mismo don que bella y

callarnos los demas que tiene -

Bella - eso estaria bien pero estan olvidando algo aro tambien tiene la misma

habilidad que edward -

Tu - enserio? -

Carlisle si pero el tiene que tener un contacto fisico para poder leer el pensamiento -

Jasper - si carlisle le habla sobre (tn) a Aro va querer leer el pensamiento de edward

ya que el fue quien la cambio y sabria de la existencia de todos los dones de ella -

Alice - es cierto ahora que hacemos -

todos se quedaron pensando una idea hasta que ami se me ocurrio algo

Tu - tengo una idea pero no se si se pueda -

Carlisle - dinos hija de que se trata -

Tu - ya que bella y yo tenemos el mismo don creen que sea posible que al momento

de que aro le pida leer el pensamiento podamos bloquear la existencia de mis otros

poderes se que suena extraño pero creo que funcionaria -

Bella - claro ya que Aro esta apcento de saber nuestros pensamientos, no podria

saber que bloquearemos informacion -

Alice pego unos brinquitos por que le parecio buena idea y fue a abrazarme

Alice - (tn) eres una genia, solo seria que entrenaran para poder bloquear el

pensamiento de edward -

Carlisle - me parece buena idea hay que ponerlo en practica pero bueno no nos

pongamos mal y pensemos que la idea de (tn) funcionara -

a todos les parecio buena idea acabamos la conversacion y todos se fueron hacer

actividades diferenten vi que esmee entraba al despacho con papa se veia apagada

asi que los segui y toque la puerta

Tu - puedo pasar - dije desde afuera

Carlisle - claro pasa - entre y ella estaba sentada triste

Tu - que le sucede - señalandola

Carlisle - esta preocupada por todos pero mas por ti no quiere perder una hija -

me le acerque y me inque en aquel pequeño sillon en el que ella estaba sentada

Tu - no te preocupes todo estara bien creeme que pondre todo de mi parte para

que no les pase nada ahora ustedes son mi familia - la abrace ella se sintio mas

aliviada

Esmee - gracias mi pequeña eres tan buena con nosotros -

Tu - no agradescas nada mama yo les agradesco por ayudarme mucho -

\- ehhh animo si -

ella solo me sonrio y movio su cabeza

ahhhh un nuevo plan que pasara chicas


	12. Capitulo 11 Viejos y Dolorosos Recuerdos

Cap 11 "Viejos y dolorosos recuerdos"

pv Tu

Despues de haber tranquilizado a mama, me dispuse a preguntarle

algo a papa.

Tu - Papa - pregunte

Carlisle - si dime - contestandome con una gran sonrisa

Tu - Donde sera mi cuarto - pregunte con ganas de saber

Esmee - Sera el que era antes de edward - contesto ya mas alegre

Carlisle - claro, espera Alice! - grito

entonces vi a entrar a la pequeña jaja parece un duendecillo dando

saltitos por doquier

Alice - si carlisle, que pasa -

Esmee - podrias arreglar la habitacion que era de edward para que

sea la nueva habitacion de (tn) -

Alice - claro que si, Jasper tenemos que ir de compras - salio

emocionada

al decir eso carlisle y esmee empezaron a reir

yo no entendia todavia por que

oi el pensamiento de jasper a lo lejos

"oh no ir de compras que aburrido" al oirlo me empeze a reir

Tu - veo que jasper no le gusta mucho las compras como a

alice verdad - les dije con una sonrisa

Carlisle - estas en lo cierto -

Tu - a mi si me gusta ir de compras... igual que mi mama - cuando

dije eso agache mi cara y me acorde de ella

Esmee - que tienes hija - acercandose y agarrandome de los brazos

Tu - es que me acorde de mi madre, a ella tambien le gustaba ir de

compras de hecho el dia que fallecieron ella y yo ibamos a ir a comprar

ropa ahora que iba a regresar a la escuela - si pudiera hubiera caido

en llanto

Esmee - oh hija no estes triste, ahora nos tienes a nosotros - me dijo

animandome

Tu - lo se, se que no deberia pero apenas fue reciente su partida.

Pero les agradesco por que se que ellos hubieran querido que

estubiera con ustedes -

Carlisle - hija no te molesta decirnos que le paso a tus padres bueno

si tu quisieras -

Tu - no no me molesta y claro que les contare -

\- Todo empezo cuando venia de regreso a forks...

HORAS DESPUES

Tu - y fue haci por eso fui al acantilado -

Exmee - oh hija si que sufristes mucho -

Tu - pero no se preocupen, los tengo a ustedes y a mis nuevos hermanos -

les dije volviendo a sonreir

Entonces escuche que volvian a tocar la puerta del estudio

Alice - puedo pasar - dijo con una cara de alegria como si hubiera

hecho algo

Carlisle - claro que paso - el le contesto

Alice - pues vengo a decirles que el cuarto de (tn) ya esta listo -

Tu - tan rapido a si se me olvidaba que podemos correr rapido -

los 3 empezaron a reir y yo me uni con ellos

Esmee - bueno (tn) ve a conocer tu nueva habitacion - dandome un

tierno beso en la mejilla

Tu - si vamos alice - y ella ni pensarlo me tomo de la mano para

que las dos fueramos ver la nueva habitacion me agrada la

idea y mas por que edward estubo tiempo ahi

subimos, alice se paro enfrete de mi y me dijo

Alice - cierra los ojos -

Tu - esta bien pero no me hagas esperar mucho - solo oi una pequeña

risita

Alice - no lo are - se oyo que abrio la puerta.

me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia a dentro, camine solo unos cuantos pasos

entonces hablo de nuevo ella

Alice - ya puedes abrir los ojos- que lindo era ( LA HABITACION ERA COMO

EN LA PELICULA ECLIPSE SOLO CON UNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS) hay

una cama jaja, aunque se que no puedo dormir ahi podre leer un poco o

escuchar musica.

Habia un lindo y pequeño sofa blanco era muy hermoso, a lado de la cama

habia una puerta alice me dijo que era un baño solo para mi todo era maravilloso

lo fui a ver y era perfecto, un maravilloso blanco .

Tu - esta hermoso muchas gracias alice - me acerque a la cama y me sente.

Alice - (tn) quiero regresarte algo - entregandome el dije que me dieron mis

padres

\- espero que no te haya molestado que lo haya tomado, es que cuando

te encontramos estaba en mal estado, tenia muchos rayones y lo mande

a reparar - sentandose a un costado de la cama

Tu - No te preocupes pequeña fue un lindo gesto muchas gracias, quedo

como nuevo - le di un abrazo

al separarnos me dio curiosidad por preguntarle algo

Tu - alice hace cuanto tiempo llevas siendo un vampiro -

Alice - 93 años, naci en 1901 pero cuando tenia 18 mis padres me metieron

a una clinica psiquiatrica por que ya empezaba a tener visiones -

Tu - que malos fueron tus padres al dejarte ahi -

Alice - no te preocupes, al estar al año ahi conoci a un buen señor grande

que me estimaba y descubri que era un vampiro y otro llamado james

queria cazarme -

-Al enterarse el doctor que el queria matarme, me convirtio asi ayudandome

y que ya no pudiera molestar, por otro lado james descubrio que ya no era

humana mato al señor que era mi amigo -

Tu - oh cuanto lo lamento alice veo que has pasado por tantas cosas -

Alice - si pero sabes las eh superado, el vampiro que mato a mi amigo ya

esta muerto y ademas tengo una linda familia, a un guapo esposo que es

jasper y una linda integrante que ya la considero como una hermana -

mirandome con una linda sonrisa

Tu - ah muchas gracias, pero tengo que darte las gracias a ti -

Alice - ami por que- pregunto curiosa y atenta

Tu - por que por ti aqui estoy si no me hubiera quedado sola pero ahora soy

parte de una linda familia que son ustedes, te quiero - la abraze agradeciendole

Pensamiento Tuyo

"Me hubiera gustado estar ahi en su epoca para que ella no estubiera sola y

se sintiera apoyada."

Entonces algo paso en mi mente empeze a notar varias escenas de una

mujer, como si estubiera viendo una pelicula, oigan conosco a esa mujer es...

Alice!

Ahhhh chicas que pasara que emocion

que abra visto


End file.
